kingdomheartsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Frac!
'Bienvenidos a mi P.D. (página de discución)' Hola bueno amigos aqui ustedes podran consultar, ayudarme a entender algunas cosas que nose, responderme, hablar conmigo e incluso conocerse... bueno cualquier cosa si no estoy aca me pueden dejar un mensaje aqui o en mi canal de youtube que se llama fracfryky tambien. 'POR FAVOR FIRMEN SUS COMENTARIOS' Archivo:Fracfrykyfirma.jpg Re:Consulta Hola y bienvenido al wiki!!!. Soy uno de los admin y como Jonh Lennon hace tiempo que no edita, te responderé a tu duda sobre los archivos de sonido. Se suben igual que las imagenes: dale a subir imagen, selecciona el archivo de sonido y subelo al artículo (si puede ser ponlo en la platilla:Tema XD). Puedes mirar como ejemplo el artículo Port Royal sección Temas para ver como funciona esta plantilla. Si no, te lo explico detenidamente. Sigue así!!! PD: intentaré solucionar el problema de la imagen del artículo Devoradores de Sueños. Salu2!!! SheCarPar 20:15 22 dic 2011 (UTC) Categorias Hola, Fracfryky. Ya veo que has echo la primera página de un video sercreto :) bueno, que estas haciendo un gran trabajo! Decirte sobre las categorias nuevas que has creado. Es verdad que faltan muchas, pero hay que hacerlas generales. Me explico: por ejemplo, si Terra es original de Tierra de Partida, ponemos la categoria "Tierra de Partida" en el artículo Terra, no al revés. O si Sora porta la llave "Cadena del Reino", pondremos en el artículo Cadena del Reino la categoria (aun no creada, por cierto XD) "Llaves Espada (Sora)". Lo que quiero decir es que no hagamos una categoria de un personaje o una llave espada, (ej: en Sora ponemos la categoria "Riku", o lo que he mencionado antes) porque para eso estan al final de los articulos la sección de "Leer más" o podemos crear una titulada "Veáse también". Es para no hacernos más lío, entiéndelo y no es que no me guste lo que has echo, sino para que lo sepas ;). Ya me dirás algo, y de mientras, arreglo lo de las categorias. Si tienes alguna duda, dímelo. Y sigue así, que ya hemos llegado a las 400!!! XD Salu2!!! SheCarPar 10:40 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Mejorando Hola SheCarPar, me a quedado claro los de las categorias es que todavia estoy aprendiendo ya que es el primer wiki en que me he involucrado por lo tanto no conozco mucho los terminos y como se aplican las cosas en los articulos, pero no te preocupes. Ya entendi las categorias deben ser Generales no Personales, por ej: personaje de Kingdom Hearts, Villano, Portador de Llave espada. ;D Bueno hablando de eso me fije que hay una categoria que se llama: personajes originales, refieriendose a los personajes que aparecen por primera vez en la saga KH y hay personajes que estan de mas como: Ursula, Winnie the pooh. y yo nose como arreglarlo era para avisarte oK ;). Bueno gracias por la ayuda, nois mantenemos en contacto y cual es tu nombre a todo esto? ajaja se despide Cristóbal, frac. Re: Diseño e imagenes Bueno, en el actual diseñador de temas de wikia es dificil diseñar más libremente, es más canviar lo colores de los links, botones... pero no se si lo habrás visto pero tenemos un fondo muy chulo jejejeje: es un fondo con corazones dorados :). Si no lo ves haz la página más pequeña. Lo que si te pido, a ti y a los demas users, es que si teneis ideas para el logo que aparece en la parte superior izquierda, podemos hacer un blog y enseñar los diseños y elegir uno que quede mejor. De todos modos, si quieres mandarme tus bocetos me los miraré y te diré algo :) Salu2!!! SheCarPar 20:58 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Conociendo a Fauces300 hola compi de kingdom hearts a ty tambien te gusta kingdom hearts y disney? =D amy me encanta ^^ gracias x tu consejo =D tengo 16 años espero k eso no sea una molestia k me uste esto aveces me pregunto sy los demas me toman x tonto xk me gusten estas cosas mis personajes favoritos de kh son alicia,aurora,blancanieves,bella,namine,campanilla,ariel,stitch y sparku (experimento 221) las chicas porke son muy monas y simpaticas y esos 2 xk me usta su forma ^^ y a ty? cuales te gustan? Fauces 300 22:24 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Fauces 300 de españa prefiero estar solo en el ordenador y jugando a las consolas llevo una vida mas miserable la gnte me trataba el año pasado como invecil xk me gustava ben 10 o pokemon =( eran muy crueles siempre se rien de my espero k nos llevemos bien nunca esperava encontrarme a alguien k le gusta disney y kingdom hearts =D ojala saken el mundo de kuzko en el 3 ^^ em vale gracias por el consejo ojala las saken =P se me hace la boca agua crees k sacaran a la alicia del 2010 o a la actual del 1? pero k alicia crees k sacaran? sy saan la nueva version se lo habran cargado porque cambiarian a los personajes y el mundo de narnia tendria k salir tambien aveces me imagino k esas chicas me alaban por destruir la oscuridad XD Estoy en el chat Hey! hola amigo! me gusta mucho tu trabajo y contribuciones, estoy en el chat si quieres hablar y no llenar tanto la discusión, la verdad que estoy algo aburrido asique podemos hablar en el chat de lo que quieras. Saludos :) Seicer 23:13 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Volvi estoy en el chat no se por cuanto XD saludos :) Seicer 01:38 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Fauces 300 tu eres originario de esta wiki o vienes de otra? =D yo vengo de la ben 10 wiki k la creo giovi es mas antipatico el tio -.- pero en k wiki te registraste en esta o en disney? el giovi ese es mas malo baneaba por nada fijate sy era malo k un usuario de su wiki keria ser baneado para no entrar a su wiki te tengo k presentar a piedra kike chica 10 ben alien supremo y luvmy son muy buenos ^^ y a phineas 10 vale yo tengo varias ediciones yo puse a gluto,sabor,los 2 titanes,ariel... e estado ayudando mucho o no? disculpa no me acordava XD y sy hay un articulo k pone k hay k ampliarlo yo lo amplio ^^ Fauces 300 16:07 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Fauces k chica te parece mas guapa de kingdom hearts? ^^ Fauces 300 20:12 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Fauces 300 namine tio k es rubia con ojos azules el sueño de cualquier tio XD enfin en cierto modo aqua lo k parce es muy seria en algunas partes del juego,larxene es una bruja,kairi nose pero las k mas me gustan son namine y algunas de disney =P tu conoces al usuario ben alien supremo 001? vale sy tu lo dices de todos modos nadie elije de kien se enamora el amor es asin -.- lose xk ya pase x 4 veces con 4 chicas del colegio y no kiero volver a enamrarme mas tio k kiere decir k los personajes ficticios son nuestros amigos y k existen en nuestra mente? a valevale pero noveas desde k cumpli los 16 mas o menos encuentro chicas guapas de todo tipo en videojuegos,peliculas,en la vida real... sera cosa de k son mis gustos no? xk las chicas son una de las cosas k mas me gusta del mundo aparte de los animales y peliculas y videojuegos k es mejor final fantasy o kingdom hearts? kh tiene mas chicas guapas =P lo de las chicas es x la edad no? va da = mejor dejemoslo amy me gusta x las chicas y la historia tu lloraste con el final secreto de birth by sleep? xk amy casi me entran ganas de llorar cuando aqua echo lagrimas Tengo un proyecto para ti jeje Hola amigo cuanto tiempo primeramente¿como fueron tus vacas? espero que bien como las mias jeje. Sobre el proyectos ¿has visto que he estado reconstruyendo la guia de KHII? quisiera que me ayudaras en ese proyecto para terminarlo mas rapido, ¿Que me dices?, estoy en el chat del wiki para cualquier cosa o si no me mandas un mensaje a mi discusión saludos Seicer 23:48 17 ene 2012 (UTC) Juegos, personajes, plantillas K juegos tienes de kingdom herts? yo tengo el 1,2,birth by sleep y chain of memories original y el 2 final mix y re chain of memories piratas pero no tengo ninguno de ds yh tu? =D El birth bysleepes muyfacil la mayoriad de los combates pero es muy corto x ejemplo con aqua en el mundo de blancanieves solotienes una mision k es buscar un contra echizo y yasta son muy pocas misiones mundo Fauces 300 20:33 18 ene 2012 (UTC) Fauces 300 Una pregunta como puedo poner en mi perfil plantillas como la k tu tienes con sora? esk kiero ponerme varias de mis personajes favoritos y nose como se pone Fauces 300 17:56 19 ene 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Te importara k copiara tu plantilla en codigo fuente esk eso hice y luego cambie los nombres y eso pero si pongo 2 a la vez el 2 me sale borroso eso xk? Mas o menos pero tio me as fastidiado la galeria XD Vvale mejor lo descubres tu oye k los finales mix y rechain of memoies no llego a tierras españolas?tan tonto y estafados somos los españoles como para eso? original o pirata? en youtube y internet se comenta mucho k saldra en KH3 el mundo de kuzko,rapunzel,pocahontas,de peliculas pixar,narnia,dinosaurios... tu k mundo crees k sacar nuevo para KH3? =D disculpa nunca me acuerdo XD bueno respecto a eso me referia a kingdom hearts 3 k saldra en 2012 o 2013 el 3d no el 3 el kingdom hearts 3,el k cierra la saga xehanort Hola, soy Ivaparmar... Hola, soy Ivaparmar y soy amigo de SheCarPar, bueno mas bien familia, y me gustaria participar en algunas conversaciones ya que me gusta mucho KH y tengo bastantes jueegos, todos pasados. Ivaparmar 11:05 20 ene 2012 (UTC) o eso o k pongam un mundo original.k te parecio piratas del caribe el mundo? menudo desperdicio -.- nisikiera pegaban con esos graficos Fauces 300 18:37 20 ene 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Ahora me toca presentarme a mi me llamo Iván y soy de barcelona en España, tengo 16 y este año cumplo los 17. Me gustaria hablar de cualquier cosa de Kingdom Hearts ya que me se la historia al completo y me he pasado todos los juegos excepto el nuevo 3D, tengo la guia del 2... y weno me gusta encontrar gente con los mismos gustos :). Normalmente solo puedo estar conectado los lunes y los viernes (hoy ha sido una excepción). Bueno, ya hablaremos.Ivaparmar 23:36 21 ene 2012 (UTC) k estilo de combate te gusta mas el normal o el de chain of memories con los naipes? Enverdad en el chain of memories no visitamos ningun mundo k son ilusiones encontes los personajes de chain of memories menos los principales son todos falsos? Fauces 300 17:59 24 ene 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Osea k es como sy volvieran al pasado no? Hola Rival Pues no he tenido mucho tiempo, estuve haciendo algunas ediciones pero ya no tan seguidamente la razon es que empece boxeo y sigo en el gim y no tengo tanto tiempo para colaborar pero siempre que me necesiten un mensajito y veo que puedo hacer jeje Saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 18:32 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola amigo(desde ahora usare este segmento para hablarte XD, bueno creo que estoy volviendo al ruedo , ya veo que te postulastes como admin jejeje(Rivales hasta en eso XD), en fin suerte y si estas conectado te espero en el chat para hablar. PD: Felicitaciones por tu puesto 1 y tus 1000 ediciones Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 04:12 3 feb 2012 (UTC) Si no te llego la respuesta a tu pregunta vivo en Buenos Aires(abreviado BS.AS), en el partido de Berazategui( los partidos abarcan varios poblados XD) en la localidad de Hudson, en el Pueblo La Porteña(Hudson abarca varios pueblos XD) Saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 04:57 3 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola Frac, veo que has regresado dispuesto a todo XD, ¿como te fue?, aqui estamos editando mucho y adivina que esta semana entro un vandalo a destrozar la wiki, ya le envie un mensaje a Sher para que tome cartas en el asunto, espero que hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones y ya se termina el verano y empieza la secundaria otra vez, jajajaja Saludos Seicer (déjame un mensaje si quieres) 19:15 2 mar 2012 (UTC) k miembro de la organizacion 13 te gusta? amy marluxia su guadaña y a ty? =D nose x preguntar algo tu saves del hackeo de kingdom hearts como hackearlo? Imágenes Hola Cristóbal!. Como veo que estas haciendo bastantes artículos (buen trabajo XP) decirte que antes de subir una imagen intentes buscarla en el wiki y así no subir imágenes repetidas. Si no sabes como se hace (supongo que si) es así: en la ventana para subir imágenes, pones el nombre clave en "Encontrar". Té saldrán varias imágenes, si no es ninguna de esas puedes dar a "8 siguientes", para seguir buscando. Y si no la encuentras, súbela! Esto es todo, espero que lo tengas en cuenta ahora. Buen trabajo y sigue así! Salu2!!! SheCarPar 20:29 25 ene 2012 (UTC) : Ok, y sobre borrar imágenes solo pueden los administradores =) Salu2!!! SheCarPar 17:29 26 ene 2012 (UTC) No x desgracia =( oye chernabog no sera pariente del maestro xehanort? su nombre suenan casi igual,son los 2 calvos y de los malos XD Tio los finales mi k no salen de japon? no es justo aty te parece justo? -.- Gracias por los proyectos Gracias por decirme los proyectos, intentaré hacerlo y como tengo la guia del 2 me será mas facil. Como en la guia también aparecen los distintos enemigos del 2 puedo ayudar tambien en los sincorazón. Y lo de las Llaves-espada del 358 tambien puedo ayudar, lo miraré en el juego y despues lo escribiré. Weno, nos vemos.Ivaparmar 09:13 27 ene 2012 (UTC) K kingdom hearts te gusta mas de todos los k hay? yo los unico k no e probado an sido los de ds =( Imagenes Hola, que tal, mucho gusto! Soy Dark-EnigmaXIII, un Burocrata y administrador de la Kingdom Hearts Wiki en ingles, y tambien de la nueva enciclopedia global de Kingdom Hearts, KHWiki.net! En fin, basta de presentaciones, no crees? He visto que muchas de las imagenes que has subido a este sitio, en especial ciertas imagenes, como las de la Reminiscencia de Vanitas, o Axel y sus chakrams, son actualmente de mi propiedad intelectual, y por eso you conservo limitados derechos de autor sobre ellas, debido a que no son imagenes oficiales, sino que son los modelos 3D extraidos del juego y que yo me he tomado la paciencia y el trabajo de posar. Te agradeceria que, de ahora en adelante, no tomaras esas imagenes asi como asi, ya que eso conlleva una violacion a mis derechos de autor. Por lo tanto, te piedo por favor que o me des credito por la imagen de alguna forma en todas y cada una de ellas, o que pidas a un administrador que borre las imagenes en cuestion. Atentamente Dark-EnigmaXIII Sobre imagenes Como ya te a comentado Dark-Enigma, las imagenes que subiste tu y otros users (y yo también) tienen derechos de autor. Así que tendré que borrarlas. La próxima vez tendremos que asegurarnos de que la imagenes no tengan derechos o sean de dominio público =) Salu2!!! SheCarPar 12:18 2 feb 2012 (UTC) Re:Ayuda Tranquilo, ya las estoy borrando. Solo que la próxima vez asegurate de que no tengan derechos. Si quieres mira mi blog sobre este tema. Salu2!!! SheCarPar 14:24 2 feb 2012 (UTC) Enhorabuena Felicidades por el primer puesto en los logros y gracias por todas las ediciones que estás haciendo. Todos juntos haremos que la wiki quede genial. Sigue así. Ivaparmar 13:24 6 feb 2012 (UTC) ¿Como te va todo? yo estoy esperando impaciente a comprarme una ds el 3d dream drop distance el re coded y el 358/2 day son los unicos juegos k no e probado de kingdom hearts Fauces 300 16:34 6 feb 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 yo estoy bien enganchado a KH pero bien XD el KH2 es muy largo lleva como 2 o 3 semanas para pasartelo jugando un rato x la noche.ojala en KH3 saken los mundos de Alicia,blancanieves,aurora,bella,ariel,el pais de nunca jamas con campanilla,espacio profundo,namine y las hermanas de ariel k mundo crees k sacaran en KH3? alomejor sale willie el gigante o mortimer mouse Fauces 300 16:15 13 feb 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Re:Artículo repetido De acuerdo, lo miraré y si hay información que falte en Castillo Disney, la pasaré. Adiós! Salu2!!! Sher 17:11 16 feb 2012 (UTC) Frac como estas? ultimamente parece k no editas mucho estas de viaje?nosotros emos estado haciendo un monton de cosas ^^ Fauces 300 23:16 29 feb 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Bueno pues an venido 2 o 3 usuarios nuevos,se mejoro atlantica,añadi galeria a vexen,marluxia,y luxord,mejore sinfonia de la brujeria y hice mas cosas y seicer esta colado x selphie XD,x cierto aver sy ganais tu las elecciones para administrador o los 2 ^^ Fauces 300 08:59 1 mar 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 ¿K tal las vacaciones? He oido k has vuelto de las vacaciones, y solo eso, k espero k lo pasaras bien jaja. Ultimamente han venido muchos users nuevos, la wiki va creciendo :) Weno, a ver si coincidimos en el chat Dew Ivaparmar 08:29 2 mar 2012 (UTC) sy eso kiere decir k le gusta selphie XD esto de las votaciones me recuerda a lo 1 del BBS el examen de aqua y terra tu veras k uno otiene un boto oscuro y no es administrador XD Fauces 300 09:40 2 mar 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 grasias por la bienbenida grasias por la bienbenida eso estodo amigos xk lo decimos de broma XD y shere es novia de Aqua y pa ty Kairi y aerith para Ivan y yuffie para joshbox XD,x cierto la prueba es para ser administradores?Fauces 300 16:43 2 mar 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Eno te preocupes de todos se aprende a porsierto grasias por poner el habiso de mas informacion en yagi horn Amy nose XD pero solo se puede votar a uno de los 2 o puedo los 2? Fauces 300 16:55 2 mar 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 en vale oye antes no pude responderte en el chat xk estava editando en otra wiki y cuando me di cuenta ya te habias desconectado oye eres adivino O_____________O namine es una de las k me gustan ^^ Fauces 300 17:04 2 mar 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 como puedo enlazar una pag con otra ~kh2riku~ grasias por la info lo pondre aprueba ~kh2riku~ Hola Fracfryky, soy SilverSora. Te escribo para preguntarte como ponerle una imagen a la plantilla, porqe quiero hacer la mia y nose como ponerle una imagen. Espero qe me contestes y perdon si te molesto qe te lo preguntara Saludos :) grasias por la ayuda grasias a ti y a SheCarPar e logrado estar en el puesto 15 ~Usuario:Kh2riku.~ Re: ¿K tal las vacaciones? Yo estoy muy bien Frac, y puedes llamarme Ivan. Si he subido bastante en el ranking, estoy el cuarto depues de ti, sher y seicer. Tienes razón, tanto tu como seicer como tu deberiais poder ser administrador, los dos lo hariais muy bien. K planes tienes para el wiki si fueras admin? Ivaparmar 20:16 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Está muy bien Frac, estaria guay que hicieses esos cambios, la wiki mejoraria aun mas. Y lo del usuario del mes animaria mucho a los users k no son admin como yo jeje. Dew! Iván 18:31 4 mar 2012 (UTC) Para ti Esto te lo dedico porque te admiro Nuevos admins Hola Frac, tu y Seicer ahora soy los nuevos admis!! Bueno, lo principal que debes saber es que ahora puedes borrar y proteger páginas o archivos multimedia. Esto se puede hacer en el mismo sitio donde se mira el Historial o se quiere canviar el nombre de una página. Y para borrar un archivo, vas a la página del archivo, y a "Borrar todo". Además, poduedes revertir el vandalismo, esto es en el Historial. Bueno, esto es lo general que debes saber, si te surge algún problema o idea, no dudes en decirmelo. Tendremos que hacer reuniones en el chat XD! Enhorabuena!! Salu2!!! Sher 12:49 7 mar 2012 (UTC) De nada, y bueno ahora k sois tres los admin activos, la wiki crecerá y mejorará más jeje :) y haver si tienes razón y llego a ser el mejor del mes jeje es broma Dew! Iván 08:48 8 mar 2012 (UTC) Bueno, antes de nada, me a gustado mucho el nuevo diseño, sobre todo el logo y el fondo XD Una mini guia para administradores es la que ofrecela Wiki "Ayuda de Wikia". Si encuentro otra ya te pasaré el link, pero de todos modos me puedes preguntar cualquier cosa ;) Sobre el tema de las plantillas: *Para editar plantillas ya creadas, solo tienes que buscar en el buscador "Plantilla:NOMBREPLANTILLA",y editar. *Y para crear plantillas, das al botón de crear plantilla, y el nombre de la página tiene que ser "Plantilla:NOMBREPLANTILLA". Solo puedes editar en el modo fuente. Y si creas alguna, es mejor comunicarlo a la comunidad y explicar como funciona en un blog. Eso es toodo!!Salu2!!! Sher 17:24 8 mar 2012 (UTC) Duda Bueno, Frac, he visto que has creado la página Lista top 10:Mejor Usuario del Mes. Está muy bien, yo ya he votado XD Pero mi duda es: para que es la página El mejor Usuario del Mes?? 18:03 10 mar 2012 (UTC) : Pues mira, borro la página de El mejor usuario del Mes, y en el menú de arriba, pongo el link a Lista top 10:Mejor Usuario del Mes. Así no nos liamos tanto, que dices? 18:31 10 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola, soy nuevo. Gracias por revisar lo que edité Brykk 21:28 11 mar 2012 (UTC) . Brykk 22:17 11 mar 2012 (UTC) oh hola frac gracias por los mensajes en mi discusion gracias por decirme que te consultara para cosas que no entediera estaba apunto de consultar a she carp bueno adiooos Usuario del Mes Hola Frac. Bueno, Seicer y yo hemos hablado sobre lo de Mejor Usuario del Mes, y hemos pensado en hacerlo el próximo mes en esta página. Las ventajas de hacerlo allí es que se pueden controlar mejor los votos y hacer un historial de ganadores, como en los Artículos Destacados. Espero que te guste la idea =) 18:48 12 mar 2012 (UTC) Brykk 02:39 13 mar 2012 (UTC) ya tengo 6 premios genial siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii